Hall of the Vigilant
The Hall of the Vigilant is a small dwelling that is the headquarters for the Vigilants of Stendarr in Skyrim. Location This isolated building is located south of Red Road Pass which is south of Dawnstar. It serves as a home for the Vigilants of Stendarr and their leader, Keeper Carcette. It is also not far from Dimhollow Crypt, which is up a small pathway to the west. Inside, the Hall looks like a cross between an inn and a small place of worship. Destruction The occupants of the hall are wiped out by vampires before the initiation of the quest, Dawnguard. The Hall itself is partially destroyed and is littered with the corpses of Vigilants of Stendarr. However, it appears that the Vigilants (despite Isran's belief that they were weak) put up a considerable fight, as three death hounds, and Volkihar vampires lie scattered both inside and outside the ruined Hall. Keeper Carcette is reported to have been killed in the assault, but there is no sign of her body anywhere in the ruins. Many of the crafting stations are destroyed as well. Facilities *Two alchemy labs inside, one in the main hall and one in a smaller side-room. *Tanning rack, outside. *Wood chopping block, outside. Notable items *Daedra heart – On the table in the main hall. Not available after the vampire attack. *''The Knights of the Nine'' (Heavy Armor skill book) – On a table in the corner of the basement. Not accessible after the vampire attack as there is no longer an interior to the building. *''The Aetherium Wars'' – Near a dead vigilant after the vampire attack. Gallery Hall vigilant destroyed.png|The Hall is destroyed in Dawnguard. Trivia *There are 4 barrels in the main hall, but the items inside them will not be considered "stolen" if taken. There is one in the basement room as well, but the items inside it will be considered "stolen" if taken. *There are 3 rooms in the main hall with beds inside. Everything from the rooms will be considered "stolen" if taken, but the beds can be slept in, as they are not considered "owned." *There is a path to the west leading up to Dimhollow Crypt. *The basement of the Hall disappears with the installation of the DLC. *If Dawnguard has been installed, the slain vampires will retain their voice clips if they are re-animated. *If Dawnguard is installed, the quest Dawnguard will not be triggered automatically, meaning that if the Hall is visited prior to then, it will remain unscathed and fully functional. Talking to Hold Guards will not trigger the quest until the Dragonborn is at least Level 10 or higher. Even at Level 10 and above, it won't trigger until a guard is spoken to. Bugs *Loading a save made in the cellar of the hall after installing Dawnguard will corrupt that save and/or cause severe errors due to the area being broken by the DLC. It will be locked with no way out or in after it is installed. *Even after the destruction of the Hall, Vigilants of Stendarr may still tell the Dragonborn its location, as well as saying that Keeper Carcette runs it even though she is already dead by then. Appearances * de:Halle der Wachsamkeit es:Salón de los Vigilantes ru:Зал Дозора fr:Bastion des Vigiles Category:Skyrim: Shacks Category:Skyrim: The Pale Locations